My Pie
by lunastars
Summary: All Dean wants is to have pie for Christmas but every time he buys one something seems to happen to it...


**Pie No.1**

* * *

Dean walked into the store looking for the only thing that would make his stomach happy, _pie_. He searched aisle after aisle for it. It was close to Christmas and seen as they planned to celebrate Dean wanted to get a nice pie. He searched and he searched until finally he came across the right aisle. It took him even longer to figure out what flavour he wanted before he could finally leave.

He was careful with it as he left the store and as he put it on the front seat of the Impala. Even driving back to the motel room he was careful. It was Christmas Eve and the shops would all be closed for sure the next day meaning if something happened to this pie there was a high chance they wouldn't have one.

When he got back and was able to put the pie in the fridge Dean finally relaxed. He shrugged out of all of his clothes and collected new ones before he slipped into the bathroom. He climbed into the shower and let the hot stream rush over him. He was in there a lot longer than need be but he wanted to be as relaxed as possible.

"Sammy?" he called as he climbed out.

"Yeah," Sam called back. "I got back about half an hour ago."

"Oh, well I'll be out in a bit and we'll eat, yeah?"

"I've already had a little something but sure."

Sam had eaten without him?

Dean shook his head, it wasn't like this little brother couldn't do that, but the idea of food was making him hungry. He would find out what Sam had then maybe get some for himself. He dressed quickly before he left the bathroom.

First he sorted out his things and switched the channel over on the TV before Sam could complain. Dean then wandered over to the kitchen area where he poured himself a glass of juice from the fridge. As he closed the door from putting the juice back his eyebrows knitted together. Slowly, Dean opened the fridge door again and scanned it.

Juice...

Beer...

Chinese take out...

And...

_No pie_.

He whipped round. Sam was sat at the small table looking at his laptop. But that wasn't what Dean saw, no, he saw the pie sitting on the table... Or more precise the half eaten pie. Sam had stopped a forkful of pie just as it was about to reach his mouth.

"You OK, Dean?"

"I... I... I can't even look at you!" Dean declared as he threw his hands in the air before leaving the motel room.

* * *

**Pie No.2**

* * *

Dean had vented for a good hour about Sam eating his pie. The only reason he didn't physically lose it was that Sam didn't know the pie was being saved and Dean still had time to buy another pie.

Instead of going back to the same store he went to a different one. This trip turned out similar, only this time he got a different flavour and it took him less time. This meant he was able to get some snacks to eat now which would no doubt put him in a much better mood. Something he needed before he went back to Sam... The pie killer.

This time when he took it back to the motel he found a piece of paper and pen. He wrote a warning on it, telling anyone who saw it to back off or else. Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother who sat across from him. Dean pulled the pie to him and gave Sam a suspicious look who just returned it with a disbelieving one.

"Now, no eating this one."

"I'm full from the last one."

"Could have saved me a bit," Dean muttered.

"The way you acted, it could have been my last meal."

Dean rolled his eyes and carefully got up from the table. He gently picked up the pie and step by step he slowly walked towards the fridge. He managed to get the fridge open, but just as he was about to put the pie in, it fell from his hands.

"God dammit!" he yelled as he stamped his feet.

* * *

**Pie No.3**

* * *

Dean had managed to get another pie in a good enough flavour after searching and searching. By time he got it and brought it back to the apartment it was passed closing time for all shops in the area, meaning nothing could happen to this one.

Once it was in the fridge and Sam had been warned Dean felt a little better. This meant he could lie back on his bed and drift off into a nap. A nap which was uninterrupted and filled with pie dreams. Dean was happy in his nap dream world till off in the distance he could hear wings flutter and feel a gust of wind. His dream self was a little confused at first till he realised it was actually happening.

As he opened his eyes his vision slowly came to him. He heard the clinking of forks and his heart sank. When his eyes cleared he saw Sam siting on the other bed who just shrugged and mouthed _sorry. _Deans eyes moved to the table and sat at it was Cas and Balthazar. And like Sam with pie number one the two of them had a forkful of pie heading towards their mouths.

"Why didn't you stop this?" Dean demanded, as he stood and faced Sam.

"They came, they were hungry and I had to pee," Sam shrugged. "When I came out they were eating your pie."

"This is yours?" Cas asked through a mouthful of food.

"It was supposed to be for Christmas tomorrow," Dean said tightly.

"Oh," Balthazar said before he shrugged and took another mouthful of pie. "It's delicious by the way."

Dean's jaw dropped as he looked between the three of them. "Seriously? _Seriously!?"_

* * *

**Pie No.4**

* * *

"Dean, I'm sorry," Cas said quickly.

"Don't apologise, Cassie," Balthazar told him.

"You should all be apologising," Dean said in disbelief.

He went wide eyed and gave a questioning and annoyed look to Sam as Cas disappeared. Sam just shrugged but both brothers looked towards the table as the familiar sound of Cas returning filled the room. He held out both hands and cradled in them was a pie which Dean gently took and went to put it on the side. The pie was covered and it wasn't long till morning so it would be fine.

"So, we're OK?"

"You worry too much, Cassie," Balthazar informed him.

"Shh," Cas snapped before returning to Dean. "Are we?"

Dean gave a nod. "Yeah, thanks for getting the pie for me."

As they were talking Balthazar walked pass them. Sam gave an amused look, sure that something was about to go down. As Balthazar reached the kitchen area he went into the fridge to get a beer. But as he went closer to the pie Dean ran forward and put himself between the two of them, his arms outstretched to protect the pie.

_"My pie!"_


End file.
